Project Summary/Abstract The mission of the Metals in Medicine Gordon Research Conference (GRC) is to cultivate a community of multidisciplinary scientists focused on improving human health by translating basic science discoveries in the areas of bioinorganic chemistry, materials, and inorganic nanotechnology to medical application. The 2018 Metals in Medicine GRC will bring together more than 130 scientists and clinicians from around the world in academia, industry and government to discuss the latest developments in the field in the intimate and informal environment of a GRC. The organizers have three specific aims: 1) Showcase how the properties intrinsic to metals and inorganic materials can be leveraged to develop transformative new chemical and nano-scale entities for use in the diagnosis, imaging, and treatment of disease; 2) Highlight the development of new systems and optimization of existing technologies to aid in understanding the roles of metals in the pathological basis for disease and medical treatments; 3) Provide a stimulating and dynamic gathering to engage and inspire young scientists in this evolving field. The theme of the 2018 meeting is ?The Indispensable Role of Metals in Medical Diagnostics, Therapeutics, and Beyond.? Aim 1 is addressed by emphasizing the unique features of metals to support human health. The opening session From Chemistry to Clinic will present successful translation of basic science discoveries to clinical implementation. This will be followed by a panel discussion by participants from industry and biotech about strategies to bridge ?bench to bedside?. Other sessions mix basic science with advanced pre-clinical and clinical evaluation, with Recent Advances in Metallodrugs, Inorganic Nanomaterials in Medicine, New Agents for Imaging Applications, and Case Studies in Translational Research. Aim 2 is achieved with sessions focusing on basic research and early development of new technologies. The role of specific metals in the etiology of disease will be presented in the session Metal Homeostasis in Health and Disease, and the emerging area of metal-bioligand speciation in Metalloglycomics, while Analytical Techniques for Metals in Biological Systems presents approaches and technologies to detect, quantify, and trace metals and inorganic materials. The Emerging Investigators session will complete the program, and supports Aim 3, with an emphasis on encourage early career investigators. Speakers will also be selected from the submitted abstracts, acheiving 25% representation from early stage scientists and ensuring that the most exciting new discoveries are presented. Other program features focused include ?Poster Slams?, the ?Power Hour? to address issues around career advancement for STEM women scientists, and many informal activities including discussion tables to address topics such as ?Entrepreneurship,? ?Translation,? ?Work Life Balance,? and ?Navigating Job Searches?.